


Eternal Life

by Arcane_Angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, Death, M/M, Masterbation, Mild Gore, Murder, Necrophilia, Not for faint hearted, POV of serial killer, Past Child Abuse, Rape, Romance, Serial Killer, Underage Sex, im going to hell for writing this, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Angel/pseuds/Arcane_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a serial necrophiliacs point of view, this story depicts his love and desire for a boy that he abducts, kills, and rapes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting with Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this content is very dark and The actions described are cruel as well as the thought of the main character. The acts described are in no way condoned by the author. 
> 
> This is a fictional story and although this story was not inspired by real life scenarios, the crimes depicted are in fact some of the most unfortunate and sad ways to die. People are murdered and harmed. It's a cruel reality of the world. With that said, please take a moment to think about the numerous victims of homicide and their families. 
> 
> Please keep in mind of the Tags and do not post anything negative regarding the storyline as you should be fully aware of what kind of story this is but please feel free to leave constructive commentary. 
> 
> Lastly, this is in the point of view of the necrophiliac. His thoughts are as horrific as his crimes but as I stated, this is a fictional story and all of the characters in it are fake too. All similarities to real life events and people are coincidental.
> 
> With these things in mind, if you choose to read it, I hope you find what you are looking for within it.

Such an angelic face he had, already so beautifully pale and deathly. His blonde hair ever so slightly tinged with red streaks from blood. In all honesty it pained me to take his life. Such a waste to have a face as beautiful as his to fade away into a hollow skull over time. His wide silvery eyes were so lovely. His voice, softly moaning from agony, was the most alluring sound that I've ever heard. I stroked his hair with utmost care, soothing him into the afterlife. I watched the fear slowly leave his eyes. He blinked slowly, his lethargic eyes looking into mine. "Shhhh.." my heart felt warm as I felt his body heat slowly drop from the formalin slowly pouring into his arteries. with blood coming out from the other side into another container, I knew he wouldn't live much longer.

I almost envied him, laying there with embalming fluid slowly taking the place of his too soon decaying blood.. Being beautiful forever. My thumb ran across his lips. They were so perfectly vulnerable and exposed in a way that left me feel wonderfully in control. A single tear drop fell from his long lashes. "Don't cry my angel" and with those words, his light had gone out. Although his light was gone, his radiance only grew stronger. His snow white skin did more than arouse me. It provoked me to gaze upon his bare, flawless body. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The circumstances on which we met were cruel. I, the owner of the towns funeral home, was completely taken by him once he had come through the doors. It was his father's funeral. a car accident. Fortunately enough for the family, my skill in facial reconstruction is bar none; at least in this town. I was able to give the family an open casket funeral, which they had been concerned. The body was to the family's liking. That pleased me, however it didn't even come into comparison when the wife of the man, and their child came up to the house. I watched them walk up the white concrete steps. My eyes focused on the younger figure as they approached the door and i could feel my heart begin to pound. Damn he was beautiful. His skin was so pale, he looked like a corpse himself. His lips were a gentle red tone and i couldn't help but fantasize about lying him on the very table on which i work on clients. I greeted them at the door, my eyes only briefly leaving the boy's to look into the mother's tear glazed eyes. Looking back down at his, it was apparent that his eyes were dry. Expressionless, like a porcelain doll. His lack of emotion combined with the macabre pale skin intensified the rhythm of my beating heart. I had never felt so intensely for someone still alive. 

My cousin Olivia worked with me and I called her over to take my place at the door while i went inside to glance at the doll like boy more. Olivia was in charge of the financial and ordering business while i dealt with the bodies. My twin uncles were involved too. It was a family owned business. My grandfather was the original founder. My father took his place as the embalmer and I took his. I still remember the day he had told me that I was next in line. I was six and to some extent I knew what he did with bodies. He prepared them for funerals. That was all I needed to know at my age back then, or so my mother thought. My father was a stern, strict man. It was his way or no way and he decided that I was ready to see the work that was predestined for me. I was a child of course, and my mother had many concerns with the idea. I went along with my father to avoid another argument. I sat there in the room with him and a middle aged dead woman while he worked on her. I watched him sew her up, release gasses, remove fluid, do her make up, and everything else/ The smells and sounds of the tools going in and out of her skin were horrific to a six year old of course, but at the same time I was curious. Those curiosities turned into a much more morbid fascination as my sit-ins lasted longer and longer over the years. By the time I was twelve, I was helping him with the bodies. I knew my way around the body early on. 

As for bodies, the mother and child approached the casket. The mother placed her hand on her husband's cheek and a sad smile broke her somber expression. Her son, my angel, placed a single red rose in his hand before walking off with a few people who I assumed were relatives. They spoke to him gently, leaning down to his height. I couldn't make out a single thing they were saying but it caused the boy to nod in return. I wanted nothing more than to be as close in proximity to him. I thought about ways that I could make myself have contact with him, and all seemed generally unreasonable unless he approached me first or we entered the same room together. I didn't know which would happen first but I was determined that one of them would. I had to say something to him. The ceremony began and I took my place in the back of the room, and struggled at seeing my angel. He sat in the first row, and as i stood in the back, his blonde locks were difficult to keep an eye on. The chances of him and I meeting seemed to be more slim the more I thought about it. What would an embalmer say to a cherubic child like that? 

Olivia stood next to me during the time that the preacher spoke. She looked at me from time to time and I attempted to give her a half smile when I noticed her doing so. I was bored standing there and my mind wondered about him. What did he look like when he cried? What did his bare body look like? His pale skin made me question if he was ill or not. The idea got me excited. If he was then hopefully he would end on my table soon. From then on until the majority of people left, I tried to listen in on peoples conversations. I was hoping to hear anything about the boy. A name perhaps. A name of a disease. Anything. Finally i was able to conclude as much as that his name was Emrys and he had a lack of pigment in his skin and he couldn't go out often during the day. In other words, he had a mild form of albinism. He wouldn't end up on my table after all. How unfortunate. Out of the blue, and almost without my knowledge, Emrys walked out of the group and headed towards the kitchen. I immediately followed.

I found him sitting alone at the circular table in the corner of the room munching on a pink iced sugar cookie with sprinkles. He looked up at me and offered a gentle smile. I noticed his silver, colorless eyes and like everything else about him, they drew me in more. I reciprocated the smile, and poured myself a bit of coffee, just to seem like i wasn't in there just for him- although I was. I turned around when I heard him speak.

"You're the man from outside right?" His light, airy voice mellifluously made its way into my ears.

"Yes. I am. You're Emrys right? The son of the deceased?" I asked carefully, not wanting to come off as unsettling.

He nodded while he chewed. "So you work here... Do you know who it was who fixed my father?"

"Actually that was me. I'm the embalmer." I admitted proudly.

A smile once again returned to his beautiful face. "Mum and I were worried that they were going to have a closed casket. You did an amazing job...Thank you."

His sweet words nearly melted me. I couldn't resist my urge to touch him anymore. I slid my hand across his back and shoulder. "You are very welcome..."

"What's your name?" Emrys leaned into my touch. He was truly a precious thing. 

"Lyle." i sipped on my coffee. Before Emrys said much else, his mother walked into the room. 

"We are leaving for the burial soon. Lets go Emrys."

I hated that woman already. 

"Coming mother." he sat the cookie down on the table and hopped up from the chair. "It was nice meeting you Lyle.." He waved. I didn't want him to go, but I waved back at him. "Sorry for your loss.." I say at the two, unsure when I would ever see him again.


	2. Bird in Flight

The air outside grew cool once the wind began to pick up. A storm was brewing in the distance. The sky was a melancholy grey and it began to cry drips of cold rain. The birds had gone into hiding. Their songs had stopped, much like the words of Emrys.

It's been two weeks and the mellifluous voice hasn't left my mind. His little lips..his pale, skin.. I wanted them. it was maddening. I wanted to see him again. I didn't know how..and I was helpless against the horrid reality behind it. I wanted to kill him...

It sickened me. Why did I have to be this way ?

I remembered the first time that desire came over me for a body. I was fourteen and working on a dead elderly man with my dad when my uncle Mike strolled in with another body. He was a sixteen year old who slit his wrists and bled out in a bathtub.i remember it clearly because the cuts on his arms ran verticality...and they were deep. There was still dried blood on his arms.

"Take care of him. I gotta do some paperwork" my father said with his dry, annoyed tone. He tossed his gloves to the table and left with my uncle. I was alone with the older teen. For the first time I was alone with a dead body. I single handedly hosed him down...and I felt the compulsion to stroke his black hair. His body was already snow white from the lack of blood. It looked like he had already been embalmed. I felt sorry for him. He was young and so handsome ... and he tossed his life away... 

"The hell you doin' ?" My father came back into the room .

Panic surged through me. "Just had something in his hair" I lied. Little did I know those little lies would pile up. They carried me away...like a bird in flight. I don't know when the urge to kill came from. Fresh bodies were more attractive of course. 

A sigh spilled from my lungs while I looked out of the window. The drops of rain intensified and beads of the iridescent drops scattered on the glass. I miss my angel.


	3. Lust notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust for the angel grows stronger...

Fate had a funny way of displaying itself as it seemed. When I was working one day- on an elderly lady who had bright red hair, when Olivia walked down with a puzzled look on her face while holding the planner. 

"We have a time change. you need to get her ready by two. Have her set up in the front at one" she scribbled something into her book. Of course. we kept records!

"Alrighty" I say simply as I continued working, waiting impatiently for her to leave. She went out for a cigarette break in twenty minutes. I could get the boy's father's information to help me find him. 

 

. I didn't have to wait to see him, I could find him on my own. When the twenty minutes were up, left at once after cleaning up. I made sure Olivia was outside by peeking momentarily through the window. She was struggling to light her cigarette when I noticed her. I rummaged trough the funeral arrangements for the man's name and contact information regarding him. There was an address and phone number listed. I used a black pen to write it down quickly on a sticky note . I shoved the information in my pocket and left her office. My heart pounded at the thought of seeing him again and a jolt of desire ran through my groin. I fantasized about his lips...his skin... How white he was. How dead he looked. I wondered what he would look like dead. Would he turn even more white? My body ached with lust. I needed to feel him..

I finished the woman and evening came not soon enough. I walked fast to my vehicle and sped away in a hurry to find the address of my angel. I turned left, right, left again and went on several new streets to find the right road they were on. I glanced at the sticky note to clarify that I was getting close. When I looked back up, I needn't check again. I saw a wonderfully pale boy sitting on a porch swing with eyes full of sorrow and nostalgia. Perhaps it was my slow driving that caught his attention, but he glanced down from the hill at me and waved with a sad smile. Oh god that small smile. He radiated with such melancholy and beauty. It took everything in me to not pull over and take him right there. My erection resurfaced and it wasnt going away any time soon. I waved back at the boy and turned back to go home.

It took more willpower to not turn around then I thought it would. The image of his small frame rocking back and forth on the swing made me think of how nice he would look with a noose tied around his neck. Just gorgeous... 

I made it home eventually and I headed to my room as soon as I walked through the door. I exposed myself and squeezed my hand around my cock, imagining it was his tight little ass instead, and jerked it aggressively until a shot of cum spurted out of me. It was the best orgasm I had experienced at the time. It would be sheer bliss to act in the actual presence of the little cherub...but right now...this will have to do.


End file.
